La otra cara de la coneja
by Dark Blue-Bird
Summary: Viene de la frase: "La otra cara de la moneda" Un sentimiento fuerte se apodera de Judy, cuando ve a Nick con su nueva novia Mia. Sin embargo, hay algo en esa relación de la cual Judy tiene dudas y hará todo lo posible por recuperar a Nick. Primeros capítulos en rated T, luego lo cambiaré. Traducción en español de "Sad Juddy"


**Qué hay?**

 **Vaya hace casi un año que no decía eso, al igual que no escribo… y aquí estoy de nuevo en un nuevo reto, un nuevo fic, nuevo proyecto. Se podría decir que soy nuevo aquí, aunque ya he escrito antes, pero no sobre Zootopia. La universidad sí que te quita tiempo. Este fic es un nuevo proyecto que he estado trabajando, será un one-shot d capitulos creo. Los primeros serán rated T y luego lo cambiaré. Creo que ya saben por qué xD.**

 **Sin más preámbulos espero que disfruten de este primer capítulo…**

* * *

 **¿HelaSábado?**

A Judy le gustaba pensar que era una persona amigable.

Le gustaba hacer caridad, tenía un excelente trabajo como oficial de policía y hacía todo lo posible para agradarle a todos los que se encontraban y los recibía o conocía con una gran sonrisa. Por dios, por los estándares de Zootopia, ella era prácticamente una santa. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios quería matar y ahorcar a esa zorra?

"… y luego dije 'Estoy en una situación 'abotonada'"

Mia (apodo de Amelia) se ría adorablemente del chiste que había contado Nick. Era un estúpido chiste y Judy ya lo había escuchado antes, además ella se aseguró de reírse mucho más fuerte que la delgada zorra, para que dejase en claro que ella apreciaba mucho más el pésimo gusto de Nick en comedia.

Eran las doce y media de un interesante sábado, el clima esta hermoso, ellos estaban sentados en la favorita tienda de helados de Judy, lo cual la hacía sentir completamente miserable. Pues la cosa va asi, desde que Nick y Judy se volvieron amigos, tenían un día especial que les gustaba llamar "HelaSabado". Era claro que Nick le había puesto el nombre. Es así que ellos prometieron ir todos los sábados para pasar el rato a la tienda de helados, beber un poco y charlar. Había sido genial. Ser policía te quitaba tiempo de estar con tus amigos, por lo que sus pequeños encuentros se habían convertido en algo como una recompensa a sus días arduos trabajo. También los helados no estaban tan mal.

Entonces vino Mia a arruinar todo lo que habíamos planeado. Mia y Nick habían empezado a salir desde hace un mes, del cual ella no se había separado de Nick ni un instante. Otras cosas que hacía Judy con Nick, aparte del "HelaSabado"eran: Lunes de película, Martes de ping pong y Domingo de cine. Mia tenía la costumbre de destruir todas esas actividades, incluso el Lunes de película. Ese era el favorito de Judy. Si alguien le pregunta porque estaba tan alegre los lunes en las mañanas, ella no más respondía que solo esperaba con ansias que sea de noche.

Nick venía a su departamento, ella ponía la deliciosa canchita/popcorn/palomitas de maíz que tanto le gustaba con mantequilla y luego veían la película, juntos y cómodos en su sofá. Nada lujoso o algo por el estilo, solo ellos y la película. Una vez, él se quedó dormido a la mitad de la película. Ella solo estaba sentada, entonces se acurrucó a su lado, escuchando su ligero ronquido; ese recuerdo se había quedado impregnado en su memoria y soñaba con ese momento ahora y siempre. Sin embargo, esas noches habían sido arruinadas.

"Bueno, ya vuelvo…voy al baño" – dijo Nick, mientras se deshacía de mala gana del abrazo de Mia. ¿Abrazo? Ella prácticamente estaba pegada a él – "Asegúrate que Judy no me quite mi helado, ella es una ladrona"

Mia hizo otra de sus enfermizas y dulces risitas viendo como Nick iba al baño y las dejaba solas a las dos. Judy deseaba realmente que Mia fuera una puta. Ella quería que la pequeña zorrita fuera una de esas chicas falsas que son geniales contigo cuando está rodeada de gente, pero cuando sólo estaba contigo se tornaba fría y seria. Quizás así podría odiarla mucho más. Pero no, Mia era adorable. Jódidamente adorable. Ella era amigable, amable y suficiente para ser la mejor amiga del Diablo mismo. Ella era perfecta y es por eso que Judy la despreciaba.

"Bueno Nick me ha dicho que estas ganando mucho respeto en la fuerza policial, después de todo el incidente de Bellwether" –dijo Mia, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en sus patas. Mia sonreía, mientras Judy trataba de aguantarse en su sitio de no saltar en su encima y golpearle la cara de presumida que tenía. En serio, ¿cuál es el problema con los zorros y la presunción? ¿Era acaso una acción por defecto? ¿O era que ellos estaban muy realmente satisfechos consigo mismos?

"Si, supongo que se podría decir que soy como una heroína para los demás. Incluso el jefe Bogo me ofreció un ascenso" –respondió Judy, sonriendo forzadamente,

"Sí lo había escuchado. Nick no para de hablar sobre…" – Mia se rio nerviosamente – "Honestamente, él está muy orgulloso, es como si él pensara que tú fueras su hermana o algo por el estilo"

Vaya que eso si debería haberle dolido a Judy.

"¿Él…él habla sobre mí? – Judy preguntó. No se había dado cuenta lo vergonzosamente desesperado que había sonado.

"Ni te lo imaginas. Es algo adorable, como un niño tratando de clasificar a su top 10 de sus superhéroes"

El corazón de Judy empezó a latir con más fuerza y a sentir cosquillas en el estómago. –"¿En…en serio?"

"Si claro. Es siempre lo mismo 'Judy hizo esto' y 'Judy logro esto'. Honestamente, pensé que ustedes estaban saliendo si no fuera por el tema de la diferencia de especies. A veces es raro que sepa mucho sobre ti"

 _"El tema de diferentes especies"_ –pensó Judy.

Eso último fue como una estaca atravesando su corazón completamente. Nick no tenía nada de malo con eso. Él no era de esos animales que lo ven como un problema. Judy sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse esas ideas de su cabeza. Si ella volvía a pensar sobre **eso** de nuevo, nunca pararía y luego empezaría a llorar, lo cual sería realmente embarazoso y vergonzoso para ella volver a mostrar su rostro en este lugar. De la nada algo hizo reaccionar a Judy y preguntar a Mia sobre las últimas cuatro palabras que dijo.

"Y…ahm… ¿cuánto **sabe** él sobre mí, exactamente?"

Mia le sonrió y empezó a nombrar una lista sobre las cosas que Nick sabía sobre ella: Su programa de televisión favorito, su cereal preferido, su gusto en ropa, su secreta colección de monedas y la lista seguía.

Al escuchar la última cosa de esa lista, Judy suspiró de alivio. El pequeño peluche de zorro que estaba escondido debajo de su colchón aún seguía siendo un secreto. En ese momento, Nick regreso a la mesa con su mirada puesta en su reloj.

"Judy, realmente lo siento por esto, pero tenemos que irnos. Le prometí a Mia arreglar y limpiar su departamento" –dijo Nick, mientras Judy pensaba que eso sonaba como una excusa. Ella solo bajo sus hombros con una sonrisa, cuando realmente gritaba internamente. Él estaba terminando su sábado de helados, lo cual a ella no le gustaba para nada.

"Oh bueno, ¿quizás podría ayudarlos?" –sugirió Judy – "Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que aparento y …" –Judy se detuvo un momento, descubriendo que sonaba como una amiga desesperada. " _Solo déjalos ir"_ –pensó Judy reprimida– " _Ten aunque sea un poco de dignidad y déjalos ir"_

"Saben que chicos, vayan no más. Tengo… cosas… que hacer también" –dijo Judy, mientras pensaba distinto – " _No llores. Solo enójate, moléstate, quéjate sobre cómo todo tu día fue arruinado…pero no llores… no en frente de ellos… no ahora"_

Judy se levantó de la mesa rápidamente cuando sintió que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de agua.

"Entonces…ahm…adiós…Nos vemos más tarde, ¡¿está bien?!" –Judy exclamó las últimas palabras, antes que las lágrimas en sus ojos generarán que su voz se apague y empezara a formarse un nudo en su garganta. Ella necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, alejarse de ellos lo más posible.

A Nick le preocupó esa manera de despedirse de Judy, así que antes que siga avanzando, la cogió del hombro evitando que se vaya. –"¿Estas bien, Judy? Tus ojos están vidriosos"

"¡Estoy bien, en serio! Es solo que…ahm… Bogo nos mantuvo trabajando hasta tarde el día Viernes y no he podido descansar lo suficiente, así que estoy muy cansada" –Judy se mordió los labios, ya que él sabía que ella ocultaba algo. Por supuesto, era obvio que él sabía que ella escondía algo, Nick la conocía de patas a cabeza.

"Está bien" – dijo Nick suspirando en derrota, lo cual alivio a Judy un poco. Luego su cara cambió repentinamente formando una sonrisa y empezó a acariciar suavemente su cabeza y sus orejas–"Que te recuperes, campeona"

"Por favor Nick, sabes que no me gusta que jueguen con mis orejas" –se quejó Judy, aunque por dentro le gustaba que le haga eso.

"¿Nick? No me gustaría arruinar el momento, pero realmente tenemos que irnos" – interrumpió Mia de mala gana.

"¡Muy bien!" –dijo Nick mirando a Judy por delante de sus hombros –"Ahí nos vemos, Judy" –se despidió Nick mientras Judy los veía salir por la puerta de la heladería con Mia. Mia se lanzó a los brazos de Nick y le murmuró algo al oído, haciendo que él sonriera. Eso hizo a Judy pensar querer morirse horriblemente ante esa escena.

"No voy a llorar" – se regañó así misma silenciosamente, volteándose antes que siguieran torturándola más. – "No voy a llorar" – se volvió a decir así misma, saliendo de la heladería y alejándose de ellos y de todas las personas a su alrededor. – "No voy a llorar…no voy a llorar… no voy a llorar… no voy a…" – Judy empezó a llorar. Ella pensaba que era una estúpida, que ella era bastante fuerte ante este tipo de cosas. La gente de la calle empezó a verla de manera extraña… Judy solo quería que Nick estuviera con ella.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Yyyyy… ese fue el primer cap de este nuevo fic, ojala les haya gustado o entretenido, porque el drama se pone más intenso en cada cap les aseguro.**

 **Y vaya que necesitaba volver a escribir me relaja bastante.**

 **Un saludo a Koraru-san, una gran artista y autora del comic The Mark que me ha inspirado a volver a escribir.**

 **Se despide desde su cuarto…**

 **Reyarturo4**


End file.
